onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Torix
Torix, aka Harbringer. He is a member of CP13 (Cipher Pol 13), rather the second strongest member. Torix was titled the Harbringer by pirates in East, South and North Blue because of his mere presence alarms pirates of his arrival. Torix has merely one dream, to fulfill his deceased wife's biggest wish and nothing would be able to stop him from doing it. Appearance Torix is a muscular individual often outfitted with fine clothings such as black smooth fabricated pants that matches his leatherly fine shoes in color, along with it he wears a black soft buttoned vest over a black shirt out of a smooth fabric. The vest itself is decorated by buttons with a color of gold, along with a pocket on each side of the vest. He has a strict face with sharp eyes hidden behind a pair of black hingeless sunglasses. He often wears a black irish cap which covers his black, back slicked short hair that matches his sharp eyebrows. He is often seen equipped with hard titanium brass knuckles and with a holstered sabre sword wrapped onto his waist. Personality Torix is cold and in some way cruel, even willing to beat up mere children or innocent women if they get in the way of his targets, although his comrades in CP13 would gladly mention that he was not that way before his wife passed away. He is rarely amused, only at times he would slightly grin when being struck by a powerful attack from his opponent, or feeling the taste of his blood. When not in any mission or in service, Torix tends to lock himself into a dark room, simply sitting there or sleeping. History A majority of Torix's past is unknown, except for the fact that at some point he fell in love and married a certain woman from North Blue, who later on passed away and left Torix broken, with the life long goal to fulfill his deceased wife's wish. Abilities Undō Undō No Mi (undō is short for Seishin undō which means Psychokinesis). The Devil Fruit grants the consumer the abilities of Psychokinesis. Because of his abilities of pulling, pushing and throwing objects, individuals and even ships around through a pull, push and lift gesture with his hand(s), he can easily pull an opponent or several opponents straight to him before striking them down. With enough mental and physical capability Torix could press an opponent togheter, crushing his/her bones in a slow and painful process, but this is used very rarely by him since it drains alot of stamina. Rokushiki Torix is well capable of the Superhuman martial arts, often used by Cipher Pol members. Torix is specialized in two Rokushiki techniques which are Geppo and Shigan (which he often uses on the opponents he pulls over with his Devil Fruit abilities). Since Doriki (aka Power Level, totally a Dragon Ball rip off) is often used to estimate the power of one's Rokushiki as well to determine the physical power of someone. Torix's Doriki is 2990, which is before a timeskip. If a timeskip is required then his Doriki would become 5400, after extreme hard training. Boxing Boxing is one of the many close combat, unarmed, fighting styles. Torix is skilled in it, hence that when he often gets into close combat he often prepares himself and enters a boxing stance, holding his tightly clenched fists up, prepared to perform a boxing stanced block which he enhances with Tekkai. Swordsmanship Torix has a descent skill in swordsmanship, more specialized in a fast, flexible and yet brutish style, often using a sabre sword. Notable Techniques 'Flying Bullet Shot ' By using Geppo to dash up into the air and then proceed with soru to launch himself straight towards the enemy, Torix would then charge a Shigan and lend the Rokushiki attack on weak spots on the opponent's body, often their troath or the chest. 'Endless Angles ' An attack often used by Torix when the opponent is blocking, or rarely in the middle of combat. Torix would in a superhuman speed lend multiple punches on the opponent from different angles in a rapid style, making the opponent feel as if the punches comes from all over. 'Strong Jab ' A very simple yet effective attack. Torix would simply dash forward, either with his own speed or Soru, before he rams his elbow in between the opponent's chest or in the center of their belly. 'The Finisher ' Torix would use his Devil Fruit power to toss around the opponent, ramming them into the ground, objects or wall before swiftly pulling them towards him as he in speed draws his sabre sword, thrusting the blade of the sword straight in between the chest of the opponent. However, death from this technique can be easily avoided by either managing to block the sabre. This will not work on Logia-types either. 'Power Punch '''Torix pulls his clenched fist back before ramming it into the opponent with the same effect of a shigan but more devastating, often causing the opponents to almost die if they were weak enough. '''Undō Undō No Mi: Bodily Destruction ' Torix would press an opponent togheter with his Psychological powers, crushing his/her bones in a slow and painful process, but this is used very rarely by him since it drains alot of stamina. Trivia * Torix, like many other One Piece (Canon and Non-Canon) characters, have an unique laughter, often beginning with a "Yah" and ends with a "na", literally "Yahahahana". He also often ends certain sentences with "-''gura''", such an example is "The Supernovas has caused a major impact on the world-''gura''." * Torix was originally meant to have a Devil Fruit called Hiku Hiku No Mi, meant to be a "Pull Pull Fruit" only, meaning that he would only have the ability to pull the opponent to him, but sadly i found out that someone already had named a Devil Fruit Hiku Hiku No Mi so i could not find myself to steal it. At this point i begun playing around with words on Google Translate until i discovered the Undō in the Japanese word/sentence for Psychokinesis. * Torix is meant to be a full out villain in my roleplays set in the One Piece universe. * Torix's name is inspired of the war hero who revered in France as its first national hero, Vercingetorix managed to unite several sovereign Celtic tribes to do battle against the aggressive Romans. He battled valiantly and ferociously to keep the Roman army from overrunning Gaul, as France was then called. His troops were eventually defeated at Alesia, and Vercingetorix was forced to surrender after battling the powerful Roman army with all he had. Torix acts as an opposite of a hero, rather an Anti-hero of some sort with a more vicious and ruthless personality, but matches Vercingetorix because of the fact that he would battle an entire army until death than being forced to surrender.Category:Characters Category:Cipher Pol Agents Category:Devil Fruit Users